


Headstones and skeleton bones

by TwoBoysInABand



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Ghosts, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, TOPFL Halloween Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoysInABand/pseuds/TwoBoysInABand
Summary: Josh takes a shortcut through a cemetery on Halloween night.He definitely doesn't expect to meet a weird boy he won't be forgetting anytime soon.





	Headstones and skeleton bones

Parties were never Josh Dun's scene, really. But it's Halloween and his friend, Brendon drags him to one. The worst part about it all though, is he lost a bet to this same friend and had to wear a costume of his choosing. So now here Josh is, standing in a crowded living room, in a women's spandex skeleton bodysuit. Brendon at least showed him a little mercy and let him wear combat boots instead of high heels since they are walking there and back.

He still feels and looks fucking ridiculous though. 

Josh takes a big gulp of his beer. "How long do we have to stay?" He yells over the music to Brendon.

Brendon shrugs. "I don't know, man. We've only been here for about thirty minutes. Try to at least have a little fun before you start complaining."

"There's nothing to do but drink and stand around. I just don't see the point." Josh whines as he adjusts himself. The costume doesn't exactly give his dick much room to breathe.

Brendon waves an arm in front of them. "There are like a hundred dudes here tonight. A few are bound to be into cock. Go get laid or something."

Before he can object, Brendon starts walking away. Josh grabs his arm. "Where are you going? You can't just leave me here."

Brendon points to the other side of the room. "The chick in the witch costume keeps looking at me." He smirks and winks at him. "Gonna go see if she wants to ride my broomstick."

"You're kind of disgusting. I hope you know that!"Josh yells at him as he walks away. Three beers later, more standing around and with Brendon no where in sight, Josh decides to call it a night and leave. It's ten anyway, and although it's Halloween, he still has school tomorrow. Josh wraps his arms around himself as he walks out of the door and the cool wind hits him. He's really happy in that moment that he was able to talk Brendon out of the naughty schoolgirl costume he was originally eyeing.

He would have froze his balls off for sure.

It's about a twenty five minute walk to his house if Josh keeps going the way that he and Brendon did coming to the party. He stops in front of an old cemetery. He knows it's a shortcut and will cut down half of the time. Josh hesitates at the entrance though. A pitch black graveyard on Halloween doesn't exactly appeal to him. Now, he doesn't really believe in things that go bump in the night or anything but it's still creepy. He's freezing and just ready to get home though.

So, creepy cemetery it is then.

He opens the big iron door and walks through. Josh almost jumps out of his skin when it slams shut behind him. He starts a quick pace, eyes on the ground, trying to avoid tripping over anything. He definitely doesn't see where the voice he hears next comes from.

A weak "Hello" echoes in the dark. Josh freezes. "You don't have to be scared." The voice says softly.

Josh turns around slowly. He startles a little when he sees someone sitting on top of a headstone, legs dangling over the front of it. Against better judgement, Josh walks closer. "You know, it's kind of rude to sit on someone's headstone like that."

The boy in front of him flashes him a toothy grin. "I have a feeling he wouldn't mind too much."

"Right..." Josh's mumbles to himself.

The boy looks Josh over for a few seconds. "Interesting choice of costume."

Josh laughs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I kinda lost a bet and had to wear it. My friend's a bit of a dick." He looks the boy over too. "What are you supposed to be? You kind of look like Richie Cunningham from that Happy Days show."

"Who?"

Josh sighs. "You know, the one with the letterman jacket and parted hair. Friends with the Fonz."

The boy throws him a confused look. "The who?"

Josh sticks both of his thumbs up. "The cool one in the leather jacket that does this with his thumbs and goes _Ayyy"._

The boy starts laughing. "You are kookie." He hops down from the headstone. "I'm not wearing a costume though, these are my regular threads."

Josh raises an eyebrow at him. "Okay..well.. I'm freezing and need to get home. So I'm just gonna.."

The boy steps forward quickly. "Please don't go yet."

Josh huffs. "Look, dude. It's getting late and I'm tired. I have school tomorrow. Don't you need to get home too?"

The boy shrugs. "I don't have to cut out of here until midnight." He kicks the ground in front of him and bites his bottom lip. "Can you maybe stay with me until then?"

Josh rubs the back of his neck. "I don't know.."

The boy starts taking off his jacket. "Here, you can wear this."

He looks at the sad face in front of him and the arm holding out the jacket eagerly. He sighs. "Fine." He grabs the jacket. "Only until twelve and then I really have to go."

The boy smiles wide as he watches Josh take off his backpack and put on the jacket. He sits on the ground in front of the grave. Tyler sits down next to him. "I knew you were coolsville."

Josh whips his head around to him. "I'm what now?" He laughs. "You really go all out with the act, don't you, Richie?"

"Tyler."

"Huh?" Josh asks.

Tyler smiles. "My name is Tyler, not Richie."

Josh buttons up the jacket and pulls his knees to his chest. "I'm Josh." He points at Tyler's arms. "You're not cold, man?"

Tyler shakes his head. "No. I don't really get cold I guess."

Josh nods his head slightly and then clicks his tongue. "So.. what are you doing out here anyway? Kind of a weird place to hang out."

"It's not so bad." Tyler twirls a blade of grass in-between his fingers. "I'm here after dark every Halloween."

Josh can't help but look at him funny. "Every Halloween? That's not kind of boring? Why not go to a party or hang out with friends?" 

Tyler flicks the grass out of his hand and looks up at Josh. "It's kind of complicated."

Josh takes his phone out of the backpack and checks the time. "We have about a hour thirty until midnight. What do you want to do?" He puts his phone back up. "No offense or anything, but the whole graveyard ambiance is a little dull."

Tyler kind of perks up and Josh notices his face is suddenly a little red. "Well, I mean we could neck or something if you want?" He asks, voice low.

"Neck?"

Tyler blushes harder. "You know, make out..."

Josh looks at the boy sitting next to him, mouth open, trying to think of a reason he can even say no. This Tyler is weird but cute and Josh is kind of buzzed and bored anyway. Has to be better than the awkward small talk. "Sure, if you really want to?" Josh thinks this will definitely go down as his oddest Halloween yet. He's about to make out with a stranger in a cemetery.

Tyler nods his head and licks his lips.

Josh turns his body towards the other boy and Tyler does the same. Now face to face, Josh brings a hand to Tyler's cheek and gently rubs it with his thumb. He brings his other hand to his face too and cups both sides before slowly pulling him closer.

Tyler's eyes close as their lips touch.

Their lips move together perfectly and Josh pulls Tyler in a little closer, deepening the kiss.He lightly bites Tyler's bottom lip and the other boy's mouth parts slightly. Josh slips his tongue in and Tyler moans into his mouth. He wraps his arms around Josh's neck and pulls himself onto his lap, straddling him. Tyler pulls off of his lips and kisses his jaw, making his way down to his neck. Josh feels him suck hard on one spot before coming back up and crashing their lips back together.

"Did you just give me a hickey?" Josh asks against Tyler's lips. He doesn't answer. Tyler rolls his hips against Josh and kisses him harder. He loses his balance at the unexpected friction and falls backwards onto the ground, Tyler tumbling with him. "Shit, sorry." He sits them back up. "Had a few beers earlier. Don't have the best balance right now."

Tyler moves off of him and moves closer to the headstone, motioning for Josh to move too. "Here lean against this."

Josh mulls it over for a second. I mean, the person is dead. It's not like they would really care, but he still feels guilty as he crawls toward it. When he gets closer to it he reads the name. "Sorry, Tyler Robert Jos.." his head snaps up at Tyler. "Hey, you both have the same first name."

Tyler bites the inside of his cheek and let's out a nervous chuckle. "Isn't that a funny coincidence."

Josh shrugs as he leans against the headstone. He grabs Tyler by the waist and pulls him back onto his lap. "Now, where were we."

Ten minutes into their heated make out session, Tyler breaks away and presses his forehead to his. He's panting. "I don't want you to think I'm fast or anything but I wouldn't mind doing something more."

Josh runs his hands up Tyler's thighs, stopping right before they touch the obvious boner in Tyler's jeans. His hands massage the spots they stop on. "Yeah? What do you have in mind?"

"I..uh..well..c..can you touch me please?"

Josh moves his hands and starts unbuttoning Tyler's jeans. "Yeah, I can do that."

Tyler sucks in his bottom lip as he watches Josh. He lifts his hips to help him pull his pants down to his thighs, pulling his underwear along with them.

"Come here." He kisses him again, cupping the back of Tyler's neck with one hand and the other resting on his bare thigh. He traces his fingers upwards and wraps his hand around Tyler's dick when he reaches it.

Tyler gasps into his mouth.

Josh slowly starts working him. The increasing sounds coming from Tyler as he speeds up his hand are beautiful, he thinks. Tyler's hands find Josh's hair, tugging a little too hard but Josh isn't going to stop him. He soon feels Tyler bucking up into his hand. "Josh.. I..im going.."

He kisses him hard as Tyler spills over his hand with three more tugs. Josh wipes his hand on his costume and then helps Tyler pull his jeans back up before he collapses onto his chest, breathing hard. "Wow, that was neato, really great."

Josh softly runs a hand up and down one of Tyler's arms. He notices how cold he feels. "Sit up a sec."

Once Tyler does, Josh takes off the jacket and he lays back on his chest. Josh drapes the jacket over Tyler's back.

Josh finds himself closing his eyes as Tyler starts talking. "I'm glad I met you tonight."

"Mhm." Josh hums as he wraps his arms tighter around Tyler and promptly falls asleep a few minutes later. 

Josh jerks awake to a sudden jolt of coldness and lack of weight on his body. His eyes open.

Tyler's gone.

Josh stands up and grabs his backpack off of the ground. He pulls his phone out to check the time again. Five minutes after twelve. Tyler did say he had to get home by then. He just wishes he would woken him up too.

To get his number or something at least.

He starts walking through the rest of the cemetery. Once through he makes it home within a few minutes.

**

"Where'd you run off to last night?" Brendon asks him as they walk down the hall the next morning at school.

Josh shrugs. "Left the party early and went home." He isn't about to tell Brendon about the weird hookup he had with someone in a cemetery last night.

Brendon gives him a knowing look before grabbing his arm and stopping him. "Oh is that so?" He tilts Josh's head to the side. "Who gave you the hickey then?"

Shit.

He tried using some of his sister's makeup that morning to cover it up. He didn't do a great job of that obviously. He turns around and looks in the reflective surface of the trophy case behind him, examining the mark. A picture on one of the shelves just then catches his eye. His eyes go wide. There's Tyler in the same letterman jacket standing with an older guy. 

Josh turns his head around. "Bren..hey..come see this." He points to the picture as Brendon walks over to the case. "That's the guy I hooked up with last night. I can't believe he goes here."

He hears Brendon laugh loudly. "Yeah..he went here you mean?"

Josh looks at him confused. "What? Did he transfer to another school or something?"

"Jesus, Josh. Look at the date on the bottom of the frame."

Josh leans in closer to read it. _Tyler Joseph April 20th, 1954_. All of the blood drains from his face.

Brendon leans in next to him. "That's Tyler Joseph. Dude was apparently a legend here. My great grandfather played basketball with him. I remember him mentioning him during stories about his glory days." Brendon sighs. "He died in a car crash or something the summer after graduating." Josh can't speak. His mind is completely blank. Brendon wraps an arm around his shoulders as they start walking and laughs. "How drunk did you get last night, man?"

**

One year later

Josh puts his backpack on and heads out of his house as soon as it gets dark. He walks to the cemetery and opens the big iron door. He's shaking a little as he quickly walks, trying to find the certain...

"Josh?" He hears a familiar voice say into the cold night air.

Josh takes a deep breath and turns around. There's Tyler sitting on top of the same headstone, kicking his feet over the front. Wearing the same exact clothes as last time. He smiles widely and jumps off, immediately running into Josh's arms. Josh hesitates a little at first but hugs back.

Tyler backs up. He looks Josh up and down. "And what are you supposed to be this time?"

Josh sighs. "You already forgot?" He straightens out his leather jacket and holds his thumbs up. "The Fonz, remember? Ayyyyy?"

Tyler laughs at him and goes back in for another hug. He kisses him briefly on the lips. "You are an oddball, Josh."

Josh leans back against Tyler's headstone. Tyler is laying in between his legs, back against his chest, blanket draped over them.

They are watching episodes of Happy Days that Josh had downloaded onto his iPad. He watches Tyler more than the screen. The light illuminating from it hitting Tyler's face perfectly, allowing Josh to watch every laugh and smile.

Tyler looks up at him. "You are a way better looking Fonz and I am certainly a better looking Richie."

Josh laughs as he strokes Tyler's hair. "Yes, you most definitely are."

As much as Josh tries to fight it, he eventually falls asleep. Shortly after midnight, he wakes up again, alone. He packs the blanket and iPad back into his backpack. He leans over Tyler's headstone and kisses the top of it. "See you next year."

He starts the walk back home. Only three hundred and sixty five days until next Halloween.

And Josh can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim last night so please be nice. :))
> 
> This is the weirdest kind of fluff I've ever written for sure haha


End file.
